Pieces Of A Dream
by adii1201
Summary: Tom finally opens up to Lynette about he feels.


**Disclaimer:** I'm sorry, not mine.

**A/N:** So I like wrote this I think 3 times before I finally decided what I wanted to do with this! And so this is the last version of this and I hope it's good enough. It's set after Gabby and Tom's conversation at 5x20 which I would've loved seeing on the show. Well anyway, I think I finally made peace with it so I hope it's ok and that you'd like it but I'd appreciate any kind of comments.

_Pieces Of A Dream_

He came home late that night. She was asleep so he decided to watch some TV. He just couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about his chat with Gabby earlier that day. He knew she was right but he still felt the way he did.

She then woke up. The bed was empty and she missed him. She walked downstairs with her sleepy look. Her hair was a mess but she was so beautiful, still, he thought.

They have been fighting a lot lately. She wanted to fix it but he just chose to ignore everything, thinking she just doesn't care.

"_Hey you. Why aren't you coming to bed?"_ she asked, coming closer to him.

"_Can't sleep. I didn't want to wake you. You should go back to sleep you have a long day tomorrow"_ he said coldly. He was mad at her but he didn't really have a reason why. She hasn't done anything wrong, not on purpose anyway.

"_Tom…"_ She sighed. She couldn't take the distance between them anymore. _"Why aren't you talking to me? Tell me what's wrong, please. I can't change what I don't know and something's obviously bothering you"_ she said, begging.

"_Nothing"_ He replied.

She was so hurt by his attitude but she let it go, knowing he doesn't mean it. She sat next to him on the sofa and leaned in to kiss him. He didn't resist but he didn't kiss her back. He wanted her to notice him more than anything but for some reason, now that she did, he was just upset.

"_Have you been drinking?"_ she asked, tasting the alcohol in his breath.

"_Yes. Went to the bar" _He answered, turning his look away from her testing eyes.

She looked down, her eyes filling with tears. For 3 months now she had a thought in her head that he doesn't love her anymore and that he'll leave someday. She tried to push back this thought, trying as hard as she could to remember he used to love her more than anything and that can't disappear in a snap. But she was getting more and more sure of it. _"He really doesn't love me anymore"_

There was a moment of silence between them. She was thinking what she should do next because he clearly didn't want her next to him. He was thinking what he can say that will fix everything. He glanced at her, she was crying. Again. And it was his fault. He blamed her for not seeing him but he only hurt her.

She couldn't stop the tears. She was crying quietly, looking down so he won't see it. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face. _"Lynette… Please don't cry"_

"_When did this happen?" _She asked him.

"_What do you mean?"_ He asked.

"_When have you stopped loving me and began hating me so much?" _She asked, looking straight into his eyes.

He looked back at her. She was broken for so long because of him and she kept it all in, wanting to do her best in forgiving him.

"_Never. I still love you!" _He answered, realizing it makes no sense after everything he did to her.

"_Then why are you doing this? Tom, ever since we closed pizzeria all you do is hurt me. And I'm trying to be patient because I know you're upset but I can't take it anymore. You don't even know that I'm crying every night in the shower, wishing you'd love me again" _She said, taking out everything she kept inside for the first time.

He took a deep breath, deciding he should tell her how he feels. _"You don't see me anymore. Ever since you got back to work I'm invisible. You're always either tired or busy and I'm just someone lying next to you in bed. And I'm here at home all alone all day, waiting for you to come home and when you do it's like I'm not here, and like I haven't been waiting for you. And I know you've been crying, I was just too mad to ask you what happened."_

"_You could've just told me this. But instead you just picked up a fight any chance you got, and you barely slept in our bed or talked to me when I was here. You say you're invisible to me but you made me invisible to you as well."_

He took a moment to think about what she said. She was right. He chose to be mad at her instead of telling her what's on his mind.

"_You're right. I'm sorry" _He looked into her eyes and hated that he made her cry like this.

"_Just promise me you'll never shut me out like this again. We're in this together, forever." _She whispered. She took his hand in hers and her fingers were holding on to his ring.

"_I promise" _he answered.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her tenderly. He was a fool to think that all that's left of them were just pieces of a dream. She was the dream, and she always will be.


End file.
